


A Mingmon Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [33]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mingmon Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> The silliest ship title gets the silliest fic.

            “No, please.  Give me a piece of your mind.”  Amon turned his head with a flourish of his hand.  “We’re outside the canon right now; nothing that happens here will affect the ordained plot.”

            Ming made a fist and cracked his knuckles.  “I had a bit more than a piece of my mind planned.”


End file.
